Have a Little Fun
by stormdog11
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen wants to play a little joke on Edward and Jacob...what is it? Will it turn out well? During their time it is April Fools! Enjoy! K because of a little language and same suggestive themes. A few are rated T. They're one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**So this is not Kate here as you know her as stormdog11...this is her boyfriend Seth...haven't heard much of me have you? She asked me publish this for her...today because she is fine but she just gave birth about i don't know... a while ago. Kate had a perfectly good healthy baby girl...girls run in her family for some odd reason...the girl's name is Lauren Scarlett Baker Turner. Both of the girls are doing fine. **

**This is a late April Fools Story but Kate told me to put up anyways! **

**Lauren Scarlett Baker Turner- Born April 26, 2011, 1:23pm  
><strong>

**Have a Little Fun**

**Summary- It is April Fools Day. Nessie decides to play a trick on her father. Will this be good or what?**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was half vampire and half human. She looked like she was sixteen but she was really was eight. She was madly in love with Jacob, Jacob Black, her werewolf. They have been dating for six months. (Edward never did approve of it.) She was wearing her midnight blue dress.

It was the dress that had the straps that went around her neck. It went right above Nessie's knees. It had a ribbon on the stomach. It made her glow with her pale skin. But Nessie have done this on purpose. Jacob had said once that she was sexy in this dress.

Jacob comes running in with hard breathing. As Edward stands there and sees them together. "Well…"

"Nessie!" shouted her father. "You called me and Jacob here, for what?"

"Father, calm down, give me a minute to recover," said Nessie as she fake cries, but Jacob and Edward looked down in sorrow. "I'm so sorry dad." Nessie made her face looked red with fake tears coming down.

It really looked like she was crying. "Nessie, what's the matter?" asked Jacob with concern. Jacob wraps his arm around her waist as she places her head on his shoulder, while her fake sobs continue.

"Jacob, I should have told you last night while I was over," started Nessie, "but I was too scared and sad but happy to tell you." Nessie looks up with her big brown chocolate eyes.

"Nessie, what is it?" questioned her father with concern. Nessie looks up as her eyes droop.

"Dad!" sobs Nessie. "I'm so sorry!" Her father looks at her with concern and takes her hands. "I'm….no it's too hard to say!"

"Come on Nessie, you can say it," said Jacob, "I believe in you."

"Okay," sniffled Nessie. "Jacob you're going to be a father," Jacob looks with disbelief. "I'm pregnant dad," sighed Nessie as she cried.

"WHAT!" screamed her father. "YOU LITTLE PERVERT DOG! YOU NEED TO BE NEUTRUED!"

"I swear to god right now that I didn't do such a thing!" Jacob shouted as he backed away.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?" screamed Edward more. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE NERVES TO GO TO HER PLACES!"

"Dad!" sobs the pretending Nessie. "That's so wrong!"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" shouted her father. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU THERE! THAT'S WRONG!"

"Oh my god!" shouted Jacob. "It looks like she has that glow that pregnant women get!"

"YOU MUTT!" screamed Edward. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Then they heard burst of laughter. "DAMMIT!" cured Nessie's father.

"APRIL FOOLS DAY!" screamed Nessie as she burst out laughing. "You guys should have your _damn _faces!"

"Nessie, why the hell would you try to get me killed by your father?" questioned Jacob.

"Yea Nessie, why would you pull a trick on your father?"

"Because it was damn hilarious, I mean like this was hell of a ride!"

"Nessie stop cussing!" scolded her father.

The burst of laughter came from that very Cullen house that day.

Happy Late April Fools!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Happy Late April Fools!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Have a Little Fun**

**Summary-What I think would happen when Nessie and Seth are together? This chapter is rated T because of sexual references and language. Rest is mostly K+ **

Nessie wore some thongs with a tank top on. She pulled it down so it covered her ass, she looked pretty sexy. Her thongs were bright red with a white tank top on. Her boobs really popped out.

"Hey sexy," said an amazing tune voice. Seth Clearwater. His short dark hair, with his amazing chocolate eyes that you would die seeing and his sexy tan self made you want to have little piece of him.

"Hey Sethy," Nessie says so amazingly. "I love you." Seth puts his arms around her waist.

"I hate having secret dates with you, not being able to be in public because of Jacob," said Seth as he kisses her softly on the neck as Nessie closes her eyes at the flow of wind comes by.

"I do too," agreed Nessie. "I don't love Jacob; he is so irritating and a bitch that will never be my bitch." Nessie turns around to face. "How do I look?"

"You look sexy." Seth gets closer to my face.

"Am I sexy enough to _do it?_" asked Nessie as Seth looks at her with wide eyes. "Come on Seth," begs Nessie. "I love you and I want to give that love to you."

Seth sighs. "You're always sexy enough to _do it_," said Seth as Nessie's lips turn into a smile. Seth leans forward as their foreheads touch. Their noses touch like a butterfly kiss. The kiss was so much passion.

His lips felt so good against Nessie. His lip moved with Nessie's so perfect like they were meant to be. There was no tonguing; it was just perfect, perfection. Nessie's icy cold lips unconnected from Seth's sunny hot lips, they came out a little breathless.

"Seth, you're my bitch," says Nessie as she lays her head on Seth. "And I love you, now can we _do it,_" wondered Nessie out loud.

"Nessie, I am ready whenever you're ready," says Seth. Seth reaches under her tank top as he places his hand on her ass. "I love you more," whispers Seth as Nessie giggles.

"I love you most," said Nessie as she stole lines from _Tangled. _"Seth, I'm ready, I'm ready to have sex," says Nessie as her cheeks turn red. "Can we do it on the beach?" asked Nessie.

"Whatever you want," said Seth as Seth locks his hand around her neck. They pull into a sexy deepening tonguing kiss.

Lying on the sand Seth pulled off Nessie's tank top as her ass is shown to anyone who comes by. Nessie was wearing no bra which made her outfit even sexier. Seth had the most amazing abs.

Soon enough lying on the beach naked, lying on top of each other naked. Nessie's boobs against Seth's bare chest, they both kiss. "I love you," says Seth.

"I love you more," said Nessie as she holds tight to Seth.

"I love you most," says Seth as he starts sucking on Nessie's neck, to give a hickey.

Luckily no one saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Have a Little Fun**

**Summary- This is Jacob's thought about Nessie being pregnant. Rated K+ for some suggestive themes and some language. Just a sweet little thing!**

Jacob was a werewolf, a very sexy looking man. He has short dark hair that he recently cut, his brown eyes that Nessie loved looking in, and his tan skin. His abs made him look the hottest of all werewolves, as his thoughts think.

Right now he was only wearing some cut off jeans that were made in shorts. Since he was so hot, in both ways, and his love of his life, his imprint, Nessie looked lovely today. But she always looked lovely every day to Jake.

Nessie was wearing some jeans with a plain purple t-shirt. She walked inside Jacob's house were he was sitting on the couch watching TV. Nessie sat next him as she put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Nessie's waist. He kisses her gently on the cheek.

Looking at her made him feel amazing, remembering about a month they shared their love to each other. He loved her so much; he would do anything for her, which made their relationship perfect.

"Hey," said Nessie finally as Jake smiles. "I have been thinking a lot about stuff lately, about marriage and family." Jake stiffens. "For about a month, since after you know…" Nessie sighs.

"Nessie, where is this leading up to?" asked Jake as Nessie stares at him. Nessie stares blankly like she has no words in her or she doesn't even know any words. "Nessie…"

"J-j-jake!" sputters Nessie as she cries on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm pregnant," she said finally. Jake was lost of words. He had no words to describe this. Nessie crying, what was the best choice they had?

Jake looked hopeless. His thoughts were what the hell? I thought we were careful. I mean I tried so hard not to make her pregnant at seventeen. Edward is going to kill me. So many thoughts were coming to Jacob that he didn't know what to say.

"Jake," croaks Nessie as she looks at Jacob. Jacob doesn't say anything, he stares in blankness. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know what the hell I am supposed to think about it," said Jacob finally as he thinks about how Edward would kill him. Edward wouldn't like what he had done to his daughter.

But the baby was his life now. It was ahead of him and there was nothing that could be done, unless abortion…no, thought Jacob. Jacob wanted to make things right, but when did that ever happen with the Cullens?

"Do you mean you don't love this baby inside me?" asked Nessie.

"Hell no," Jake said softly. "I love you both. I just want the right choice."

"Are you afraid of what my father thinks?"

"Kinda, but besides that point I love _you _and _the baby,_" says Jake as Nessie cries. "God Nessie, please don't cry."

Things went silent. Jacob thinks, Am I ready to be a father? Am I ready to take this responsibility? Hell no. Jacob finishes his thoughts. But he really loves Nessie and loves the baby to soon to be.

"Nessie, I love you and the baby. I want to be a family with you and the baby," Jake says without thinking. Without thinking Jacob goes down to his knees, pulls out a ring pop that was for later for him, and ask, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god!" shouted Nessie. "This is happening so fast."

"So it's a no," hesitated Jacob as he said the words he regretted.

"No!" yelled Nessie. "It's a yes because I want to share my life with you for the rest of my life!"

"I love you."

They kissed simply sweet and short.


End file.
